<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bdubs' Betrayal by minkbriar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063383">Bdubs' Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkbriar/pseuds/minkbriar'>minkbriar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mycelium Resistance, Turf War, hep - Freeform, hermitcraft season 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkbriar/pseuds/minkbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bdubs gets an invitation to join the mycelium resistance from Mother Spore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sudden Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian writes a letter to Bdubs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bdubs,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm writing to you in secrecy; away from the eyes of both the resistance and the H.E.P.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I suppose you'll be able to guess who I am. So send me a message with your answer as soon as you've made a decision. Take your time, but keep in mind that this war is progressing very fast. We need to be quick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have been observing the H.E.P. from afar, trying to find an inside scoop or get some information that may be of help to the resistance. To no avail, of course. I must admit, you've got quite the team.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Though, my friend, I noticed something peculiar about Scar... regarding his treatment to his recruits.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Here in the resistance, we're all equals; we all have chairs at the same height, we all get our chance to speak. Sounds foreign to you, doesn't it? I've seen your seat in the Town Hall- you know, the one you, me, and Scar built together? It seems a bit redundant that your "throne" is not even a tad higher than ground level.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was smart enough to leave once I realized that the power was getting to Scar's head, but, you... you're loyal, you stood by Scar from the very beginning. I respect that. Still... I think you're starting to realize it, too. The way your gaze shines with anger when Scar puts Cub above you; when he prioritizes his cat over his second in command.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He likes Cub better, even though you've been there by his side with every decision. You've been doing his dirty work while he sits back on his precious throne and watches, pointing out every mistake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's not what the Mycelium Resistance is about. We want justice. We're sending a message to Scar- he's gone too far. I know you believe that you're protecting the environment, but it's been far too long since the natural earth was covered in grass. The natural terrain is mycelium now, and the mooshrooms need their habitat back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, Bdubs, I'd like to formally invite you to join the Mycelium Resistance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There's no way I would be able to tell if you'll just become a spy for the H.E.P., but I truly believe that your morals are stronger than that. Let's overthrow Scar and replenish the land to what it once was. Your hard working personality and attention to detail would be more than useful for our team.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Send me a message soon- make it secretive. Encase within that message your response.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I look forward to hearing back from you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Mother Spore</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reluctant Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bdubs meets Scar in the shopping district after reading Grian's letter. He's conflicted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Bdubs read the words Grian wrote over and over again, trying to process the information. He should've gone straight to Scar, told him all about it, but... instead, he kept dragging his fingers across the leather cover of the thin book. Something was telling him to keep it a secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He carried the book under his arm everywhere throughout the day. Even when working on his base, he kept it near by. Every so often he stopped to read it again, as if it would help him understand what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he stood with his shoes flat on the andesite pathway beneath the town hall. The glow of the diamond throne had vanished and was replaced with a purpley fungus growth. Bdubs held the note with a firm grip between his fingers as he stared into the glorious building. There was a certain charm to the mycelium, wasn't there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bdubs pressed his teeth together angrily and swiftly turned away from the town hall.</p>
<p><em>Grian is getting in my head!</em> He thought, shutting his eyes tight as he walked down the path where the barge was located. Of course, he wasn't avoiding Grian's shop, that would be ridiculous! Just practicing muscle memory. What kind of captain vice mayor can't walk through their shopping district with their eyes closed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He figured out pretty quickly that maybe it was a bit of a stretch to memorize the entire shopping district with his eyes closed, because a couple more steps further and his foot caught on the edge of one of the grooves in the path, and he plummeted downwards. His eyes shot open just in time for him to whip his hands out in front of him and catch himself before he fell teeth first into the andesite. Swiftly, he hopped back up and dusted himself off, grumbling to himself. He then swung his head side to side like a puppy on its first day outside. He had to make sure no one had seen that. No mayoral sargent looked professional after a trip on the road. To his dismay, his gaze connected with none other than GoodTimesWithScar's- he was snickering and giggling with his hand covering his mouth. Under his arm, there was a book and quill. Bdubs guessed he had been taking notes on the shopping district or writing down "Hermitcraft's Most Wanted".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, good morning to you, BdoubleO100! Or shall I say... BtripO100!" his giggles erupted into bubbly chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The builder inhaled sharply. "Come on Scar, it wasn't- that wasn't even a good joke!" He continued to dust himself off as if it would remove the shame that shone bright red on his cheeks. "Could've at least been a little more creative," he muttered, giving Scar a reluctant smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can't be bothered!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprise. He'd probably give the others way funnier nicknames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway," Scar said, wiping a tear from his eye, his laugh slowly dying down, "What 'chya got there?" He pointed down at the booklet from Grian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bdubs froze for a moment. <em>I should tell him. I'm gonna deny Grian's offer. I'll tell Scar all about it.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shifted his feet awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No, I won't</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhh, yeah, so, it's actually- I'm taking notes. I am writing- I am noting every shop down and checking who's paid their road access passes." God, was he really doing this? He just wanted to be respectful to Grian, politely deny his proposal in secret- but there was a constant nagging that told him he was in the wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Impossible! Scar keeps things from me all the time. I can do it just this once.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ooh, really? Can I see?" Scar clasped his fingers around the leather. He tried to pull it away from Bdubs so he could see what was inside, but instead he was met with force. Bdubs was resisting giving Scar the book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wh- you don't want me to see it? I'm your mayor, Bdubs, you're supposed to report everything to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, that one stung. "Yeah, no, yes, of course, wonderful mayor! You know I wouldn't keep even an itty bitty crumb from you," He nudged Scar with nervousness slowly climbing in his voice. "I just got here, I haven't even written anything yet. It's blank."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, then get to work, silly! I'd like to see those names on my desk by tonight." Scar tipped his hat, then hurried off towards the town hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bdubs watched him scurry away, waiting until he was out of eye sight before letting out a huge breath of relief. Tensions in his shoulders released, and he folded inwards. He had been standing straight up and stiff, so the change in posture was quite noticeable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The builder shook himself out a little bit before continuing down the path. Normally he would keep going straight, but this time, he took a sharp right into the Barge. Grian's shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bdubs was chewing his bottom lip nervously. How could he word this? He took a seat on one of the ledges of the floating shop, balancing the book on his knees and pulling out his plumed quill. He would place the book in Grian's profit box underneath the Barge. He began to write, a slightly shaky hand causing the words to appear wobbly. Perhaps for the better; it would be harder to recognize his handwriting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Grian,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I write to you away from the eyes of Scar, of Cub, of Tango, of False... even of Jellie.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I have read your letter, and I think we may have had a slight misunderstanding.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Scar is a wonderful mayor. He has done so much for us- for me! I want you to realize that you have been observing incorrectly. He doesn't belittle me. I'm important.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You got one thing right, though, I am loyal to him. And I'm loyal to protecting the environment.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You claim the mushrooms inhabit the district now; it's too late to go back. The grass is unnatural, and it's killing off species that find their home here.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It is for this reason that I must politely </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bdubs lifted the quill softly away from the paper. Decline. Decline. Decline. Report this to Scar. Tell the whole server about this! Put Grian on broadcast! Show them how horrible he is...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Heavily, he placed the needle back on the paper. He wrote painfully slowly, making this word the thickest written.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙚𝙥𝙩 your offer.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yours Truly, BdoubleO100.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>